Imperio!
by weasel.bee.7
Summary: Takes place in sixth year. After Dracos father was sent to azkaban he couldn't suppress his craving for a certain redhead anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Imperio**

Deep in thoughts Draco Malfoy stared at the red locks of the person, who sat in front of him in potions. He didn't pay attention to his headmaster Professor Snape who explained the ingredients of veritaserum. The red locks swung vibrantly back so Draco had a perfect view of that beautiful face which was often hidden behind this red hair. With big eyes Draco watched the emotions on the other face. The ugly Potthead did make a good joke, because the Weasel laughed with open mouth and let his head fall back. How much Draco wanted Weasley to laugh with him so heartily. But no, it has to be the stupid Saint Potter. The boy who lived. The boy who was the best friend of such a special person like Weasley. Always Potter.

This summer was not a good summer for Draco Malfoy. To speak the truth it was very awful. A nightmare. His own father was sent to Azkaban! His mother and him were alone now. All the happiness in Dracos life was fading away. If only the poor Weasel could give him some of his own passion and happiness, he would be cheerful again. At least that was what he believed."What are you staring at?", the annoying voice of Potter brought him back to reality. To a very harsh reality in Dracos eyes. Angrily he narrowed his eyes and wanted to spit something back, but the Weasel grabbed Potter on his elbow. "Let him stare, Harry", he could hear Weasley whisper. What the hell? What was with him? Since when did Weasley reacted calm when Draco was around?This made Draco much more angry and he wanted to insult Weasleys family like he was used to do the last six years. But he was stopped by the look in the redheads eyes. What was that? He stared at Draco with something he never saw in Weasleys eyes...oh my god...it was... concern? Was it?This made Draco breathless for a few seconds, so he couldn't say anything cruel to them until finally Professor Snape ended his class.

Furious Draco stormed out of the dungeons and headed to the boys lavatory. There he washed his face and grabbed his nails in the sink. Why his father? For sure Lucius Malfoy wasn't a good person. Everyone knew that. But still it was his father. And Draco was only 16 years old. He needed his father, his mother, a safe home. He never have had real friends. Or a true love. His parents were everything he had ever possessed. And now this one thing didn't exist anymore. Now he needed someone. A special someone. A person he treated like filth the last years. But it had to be him. Weasley. That was all he wanted now. All he needed. Weasley was the perfect opposite of himself, passionate, happy. His nails grabbed deeper in the sink. It hurt now. With a painful expression he looked in the mirror in front of him. He looked awful. Really pathetic. In the mirror he also saw something else. It was Weasley -staring back at him. In shock. "What are you doing, Malfoy?", he whispered. No, not Weasley. He didn't want the redhead to witness his weakness. Not now. Not ever. He wouldn't allow that. Quickly he swung around and took his wand out of his robes. Rons eyes grew wide at that. Utterly shocked he stared at Dracos wand. "Malfoy, what the-", he shrieked, but it was too late.

"Imperio",commanded Draco with a cold voice.. ._Do not move, Weasley. Do not say a word. _And so Ron stood there, quiet with a very confused look all over his face. Almost pleadingly. Smirking Draco took a few steps forward and looked the redhead straight in the blue eyes. Now he had the control again. Draco Malfoy was back. Not pathetic, not weak. But powerful and selfcontrolled. Rons eyes looked a bit fearful.

_My, my Weasel. Don't we look like that, wont we? Smile for me. _It was incredible. Weasley looked at him with friendly eyes and a smile was on his lips. That kind of smile he gave his goddamned friends Scarhead and the Mudblood. Dracos heart jumped at this. His smile looked so pure, so honest. Too bad, he never would look at Draco like this, if he didn't stand under the imperius curse. But Draco tried to not think about that cruel fact.

_Follow me_, he ordered as he walked forward in the direction of the Slytherin dungeons. After some corners the Weasley girl walked by. "Ron?", she asked. But he didn't answer her. He didn't even look at his sister. He just continued to walk after Draco. To the satisfaction of the slytherin prince. "Ron!", shouted his sister. "Don't ignore me!" But the two boys rounded the next corner. "Good pet", spoke a very proud Draco. After a while they arrived at a naked stone wall where Draco muttered the password. "Serpensortia." Quiet his new pet followed him through the entrance to Dracos room.

"Now close the door", he commanded coldly. They stood quiet in front of each other and stared in their eyes. Rons look was confused again what caused Draco to snicker sligtly. "You can speak now." "Malfoy,STOP THAT! This instant! I warn you-"

S_hut the fuck up_. Quiet. Too quiet. "I said, you can _speak_ now, Weasley. Not _scream_." Annoyed he looked at him. "Don't say, I didn't gave you a chance to cooperate." His look in Rons eyes was very intensive and he went closer to him. And closer. With narrowed eyes he inspected the redheads face. His slender fingers touched Ron gently at his chin and forced him to look Draco in the eyes. "You became beautiful, Weasley", he whispered amazed. Rons expression changed into something Draco couldn't read. His lips neared Rons ear. "Almost sexy", he whispered huskily. Abruptly he turned away and walked to his own four-poster-bed. There he positioned himself in the middle and leaned his head back to make himself comfortable.

"Untie your tie". Dracos voice didn't let any room for discussions. With shaky hands Ron began to untie his tie of his school robes. "Slowly.", spoke a hard lordy voice. Rons movements became more slowly, the expression in his eyes hateful. Dracos grin grew mean. "Look me in the eye, Weasel, as if you are enjoying it." Oh, such a sweet moment! Weasley looked incredible! His lips were slightly parting as he locked eyes with Draco. Unconsciously he licked his lips at the sight of Weasley.

_Open your buttons._ Obediently Ron opened the first button. The second. "Slowly." The t hi rd. The fo ur th. "More seductive." Ron closed his eyes and licked his lips, as he opened the fifth button, the sixth and his shirt fell to the ground. "Mmmh, Weasley. You look gorgeous", he moaned. "Come to me, pet." Hestitantly Ron went to Dracos bed. He could sense the fear in Rons body, that aroused him much more. Slowly he took his wand and pointed it right in Rons face. The last thing he wanted now was the curse fading away. "Imperio", he spoke cruelly. "Don't want our little fun have a soon ending, won't we?", he smirked mean and leaned his head comfortably against his pillows.

His strong hands stroked gently Rons face. "Seduce me", he spoke clearly. "And enjoy it." He half closed his eyes and watched the redhead at work. Ron looked deep in Dracos eyes as his face came nearer and nearer. His hot breath stroked Dracos cheeks, then his lips and at last his ears. "Malfoy", he whispered aroused. Dracos blood streamed right to his cock. "God, Weasley", he choked while he enjoyed the show. Slowly Ron nibbed on Dracos earlobe and gently kissed his neck. Draco had to hold back a moan. He had to admit that this wasn't bad. But he wanted more. "I know, you haven't done that before, Weasel. But I expect the best of you. Concentrate on me and give me all you have to offer." he demanded face was flushed as he nodded to signalize Draco, he would do his best. Soon Draco felt a hot tongue against his cool flesh. He entwined a pale hand in the red locks as the tongue wandered downwards. Sweaty hands undid the buttons of Dracos shirt, while Ron sucked at the blonds neck. Then the tongue wandered further and further. At Dracos collarbone he stopped and began to suck at it. The blonds eyes rolled back and he licked at his lips as Rons tongue continued to go downwards. As the cursed boy found a nipple a moan escaped his tormentor."Mmmhhh" Draco could feel his hot breath against his aroused nipple and he couldn't wait any longer. "Please", he begged. Surprised Ron looked in his face as his tongue slipped out of his hot mouth to stroke Dracos nipple. The blond buried his head deeper in his pillows. "Yeeesss", he groaned. Ron never looked away. His eyes were soaked with pure lust. The reactions of his tormentor motivated him. He moaned, too. The vibrations of the redheads moans against his nipple made him hotter. "Weasley", he begged again. Rons tongue played with Dracos nipple, it flipped around the aroused flesh, he sucked at it and finally bit it down gently. "Ahhaahh!" Confidently Ron smiled against Dracos skin. When Draco wanted to tell him to continue Ron already licked his way downwards. Draco buried his hands in Rons thick locks and gently stroked them. _Such a submissive pet_ he chuckled darkly to himself.

After a few seconds Ron arrived at his belt. Immediately Draco held on his breath. What would his little pet do? Would he continue? Should Draco command? Hesitantly Ron lifted his head up. He looked almost pleadingly. Satisfied Draco nodded. Now Ron appeared almost shy, as his shaky fingers started to undo Dracos belt. Gently Draco lifted up Rons chin and gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry, Ron", he encouraged his pet. "You're doing good." Anxious Ron pulled Dracos trousers down and licked at the hem of his boxers. Although Draco would never permit that, but he was happy. He wanted more. So much more. "Please continue, Ron", he whispered demanding. And his boxers were completely gone. His grip in Rons locks tightened while the redhead couldn't believe what he saw. Right in front of him stood Dracos proud manhood. His ears went red, his face was redder. "This is just for you", whispered Draco darkly amused. "Suck me off", came the impatient instruction. Scared the redhead laid his lips on the pink tip of Draco. He planted soft kisses on it. "Weasley!", groaned the Slytherin. "Oh yeah..." The hot tongue of Ron flipped out of his mouth and stroked over Dracos sensitive tip. "Wonderful", moaned Draco. Excited he waited for Ron to go further.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the attention his redhead was giving his hard cock. "I can't wait, take him in!", he ordered masterfully. With an intensive look he swallowed all of Draco. "Aaahh!", Dracos head fell back and his mouth dropped open. Aroused Ron moaned against Dracos swollen cock as he sucked at him. He took him deeper and deeper in his mouth. It felt good to suck him off and Draco let his hip buck towards Rons hot mouth. Malfoy almost lost his control. Desperately he start fucking Rons mouth in pure ecstasy. Deeper and deeper. The moans against his pelvis also became louder. Breathlessly he pulled himself out of Ron and watched his hot face. A bit of saliva and precum dropped out of the corner of Rons open mouth. He wanted to speak out the next order. Kiss me. But his own emotions overwhelmed him so that he couldn't hold it back any longer.

Hungrily he attacked Rons mouth. He tasted so good. So unbelievingly good that it should have been forbidden. And to his own surprise Ron kissed him back. Passionately and also hungrily. He pressed his swollen lips on Dracos and soon he sucked on his lower lip. Rons moans became louder and wilder. Draco could swear to hear his own name from the redhead. Excited his tongue begged for entrance and Ron parted his lips for him. A low groan escaped him as he felt his wet tongue in his warm mouth. "Draco" Now it was clearly heard. His first name! At that Malfoys heart began to beat faster.

In Pleasure the gryffindor laid his arms around Dracos back and pressed their bodies firmly together. "You're feeling wonderful,Ron", breathed Draco against Rons ear.

_Enjoy it. Enjoy me. _"Mmmhh, pleaseeee touch me", begged his pet. A small laughter escaped Draco. "Don't worry, I will do", he promised as he kissed his chest and licked his way toa nipple. Playfully he nibbed against it, licked it and finally sucked at it. There were small whimpers from Ron, who squirmed helplessly in Dracos lap.

Gently Draco touched his little pet and kissed his earlobe. His talented fingers undid quickly Rons trousers and now their erections touched each other, which caused the boys to groan out loud. The hunger in Rons eyes was clearly noticeable.

_You can speak now_. But the furious words Draco expected from the redhead never came. The Slytherin searched in Rons eyes for the fear the boy have had before. But there was nothing to find. "Are you okay?", Draco asked hardly to hear. Slowly the Weasley nodded and stared at the pillows. _Look me in the eyes._ He lifted Rons chin and searched again. _Tell the truth. Are you okay_? With a reddened face Ron whispered. "I'm good." Dracos heart began to jump as he changed positions and pushed Ron softly in the pillows. Slowly he stroked Rons naked body and experienced his hot flesh as he ended the Imperius curse and waited for Rons reaction. The boy was shaking. Shit! But what did Draco think? That he would enjoy to be molested by his enemy? He thought about cursing him once again, but then he heard little whimpers. Not of fear as he imagined. But of lust. Ron was shaking and whimpering of unstilled lust. Oh yeah. That was exactly how it was supposed to be.

Draco leaned over his obedient toy and looked him deep in the eye as he smiled gently at him. At that Ron was taken back. He gave him a little nervous smile in return . Slowly Draco lifted the redheads legs and Ron hold on Dracos back- tight.

"Malfoy?", he asked scared. "Yes?" Draco touched tenderly his cheek and locked eyes with him. "Just...be careful...", it was a little pleading and the Malfoy had to smile affected. "Of course", he promised. After speaking a lubing spell he carefully smeared some lube at Rons entrance and then one finger entered the hot body of his little pet. Ron arched his back, grabbed his nails into Dracos hot skin and his eyes flew open. But no sound was heard. Carefully Draco started to fingerfuck him. He pulled his finger out of Rons ass and pushed inside again. Again and again. Rons nails grabbed deeper in Dracos flesh and his eyes grew wider in shock. Draco could hear Rons heartbeat. Fast and loud. Then he added his second finger and started to scissoring him inside. He noticed Ron biting his lip in frustration. Hungrily he kissed his little pet and he was kissed back. Desperately Ron began to groan in Dracos mouth. "Mal-foyyyy...Aaaaaah...oh god OHGOD!". Draco wanted to wait. Wanted to prepare his boy a little longer. He really wanted to. But after stretching him a few minutes while hearing his desperate moans and low groans, he've had enough. His Weasel was stealing his last nerve.

Impatiently he pulled his fingers out of Ron and positioned his swollen cock at the boys entrance. His kisses became softer as he slowly entered him. "AAAAAAhhhhh!" This scream was endless painful but it aroused Draco so much more. He pushed deeper till the very end , till he was completely inside his precious pet. Rons breath came very quick and he thought his body was bursting. Not only his body but also his heart. It was beating so fast that Draco was a little scared. So he gave him time to adjust and stroked the beautiful face. "Relax", he whispered gently. After a while Rons heartbeat was at a normal level and Draco began to pull his dick out of Ron and carefully entered him once again. At that is little toy screamed once more."Relax", he whispered again as he repeated his actions.

There were hot tears in Rons eyes as he frustrated bit down on Dracos lower lip. The Slytherin believed himself in heaven as he was slowly rocking the redhead though Ron had the heaviest pain in his life. "Don't cry, baby", Malfoy whispered as he stroked Rons manhood. He grabbed his cock tighter and tried to give him a good handjob. After some time Malfoy was rocking him, Ron felt the pleasure streaming through his body. The pain was almost forgotten. Encouraged Draco fucked him deeper. "Malfoy", Ron suddenly moaned. "Aaah, oh god, Malfoy!" Wide eyed Ron started to moan louder and buck his hip against Dracos cock. Surprised the slytherin continued fucking him. "Mmmmh, ooooh, so gooood." His eyes were closed and his face looked highly pleasured. With pounding heart the slytherin enjoyed Rons moaning. While hitting repeatedly the same place, he was evident that he just had found Rons sweet spot. Satisfied he penetrated this place in Ron what caused the other to whimper, to beg. "Oh Draco, yes, please...please Draco!" "My god Ron!", the Slytherin groaned. "Make those noises again, baby!"

Rons moans became cries and Dracos pace became faster,every time he pushed harder into the stunning gryffindor."Aaaaaah, Draco!" Rons nails grabbed deeper in Dracos back and he scratched over the pale flesh. Suddenly there was hot seed all over their bodies. Draco never felt anything better as he fucked him a little longer to shoot all of his own seed in his little pet. "Fuck, yeah!", he screamed as he came few minutes after his boy.

Exhausted he pulled out of his precious redhead and carefully lay himself down at Rons side. Panting like crazy Ron grabbed the sheets and tried to hide his face in the pillows. Smiling Draco stroke the beautiful red locks. "Don't do that", he commanded threatening "I want to see all of you." His hand searched for his wand before the gryffindor faced him with panic in his eyes.

"Please, Malfoy. Not that curse again." His eyes became sad, his voice pleading. Deliberating Draco eyed his wand. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because it's manipulating!" the redhead spit out. "I'm a Malfoy. Of course I am manipulating"

"It's pathetic" Ron nearly screamed desperately. "A Malfoy is never pathetic!", the blonde growled forbiddingly with narrowed eyes."Just don't", Ron begged one more time. Touched the slytherin prince bend over to his redhead and caught him in a passionate kiss - which was thankfully and eagerly returned.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A big thankyou to **IlexLuna **and **neko 1998 **for reviewing this.

* * *

Poor Ron woke up the next morning. His body ached, he didn't know anything. Tired an helpless he opened his eyes.

Where the hell was he? Where was Harry? And Seamus? He was alone in a room, which he had never seen. Confused and disoriented he rubbed his eyelids. And why the hell was his

body hurting so much? Anxious he looked under the blanket to take a look at his body. "Bloody hell", he squeaked. Why the hell was he NAKED! He never slept NAKED! Desperately he

grabbed the blanket and covered himself, that only his red hair could be seen. WHY THE BLOODY HELL AM I NAKED? With whom was I? Had he laid a girl last night? And why was he

alone then? Had he been drunk? His eyes wandered over the sheets, he shifted a bit and looked at a big spot. It was red. Bloo...Blood? Oh my god, he did hurt the girl, did he? Now he

understood why he was alone. He'd messed it up. This poor girl, surely her complete body would hurt... because of him! He was such a... Suddenly he froze in his thought.

HIS body was hurting.

Dazed he touched himself between his legs and stiffened. There was everything sore!

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" That was when the realization just drowned him. The girl...that was him!

He was laid. Teary-eyed he clasped the blanket and glanced fearful around the room. Everything was green. No way, no way, he couldn't be laid by a bloody snake, could he?

His life was shattered! Who could it be? With whom he could go to bed with?

"Morning my little Weasel", came the significant drawl. Ron's eyes widen in shock, his head snapped to the door, where the one and only Draco Malfoy stood, leaning on the door frame with a meal tray on his arms. No way, no way! This couldn't be! This was e perverted joke! No way in bloody hell.

"Did you sleep well?" His voice was pure mockery. His smirk was the bitterest humiliation!

In a predatory way Malfoy swaggered to Ron's bedside, who panicked at the sight of his tormentor.

Hastily he looked for his wand, it was under the pillow, and grabbed it. "Stupor!" Malfoy was thrown at the wall, the food flew through the whole room. With shaky hands and teary eyes Ron grabbed his clothes and pulled them on. Every inch of his body ached, staggering he walked to the Slytherin prince, who was lying on the floor. Malfoy tried to reach out for his wand, which rolled over the floor.

Alarmed Ron stepped on his fingers, which almost touched his wand. Ron wanted to quash this dirty fingers under his shoes. He lunged for Malfoy's throat and shook him. "You...YOU RAPED ME! YOU...YOU...!" He was too shaky, too fragile. "ROT IN HELL...YOU FUCKING RAPIST!"

He lunged out and hit him with his fist right in the eye. "Petrificus totalus!", he yelled. He didn't want Malfoy to follow him. He was scared of him. Scared of what had happened last night. Distraught he ran out of the room, tears spilled out of the corner of his eyes. Never in his life he felt so... dirty...so used. Draco Malfoy had fucked him. This was a nightmare. He wanted to see the slimy ferret dead! Malfoy ravished his virginity! And...oh ….his backside was in pain!

Painfully he dragged himself to the Gryffindor-Tower. A few times he thought he was almost near a collapse. Finally he threw himself on his fourposter-bed in the dormitory and closed the curtains.

Fortunately today was Hogsmeade Weekend, so he could sleep all day long and try to forget what had happened. "Ron? Where have you been all night long! I got worried about you! Ron!"

Harry pulled the curtains open and sat beside his best friend. "Ron, are you okay?" With tears in his eyes Ron buried his head in the warm pillow, so that his best friend couldn't see his was laying on his stomach,because this wasn't that much painful than otherwise. "Should we visit Madam Pomfrey?" "NO! NO WAY,NO!", Ron blurted out.

"I mean, I'm fine really, I just don't want to go to Hogsmeade... want to sleep..." Frowning Harry looked at his best friend. "Hey, good for you, you weren't there at breakfast. Draco Malfoy... I swear he was with a girl tonight. He was the slimy git he used to be last year. He swaggered through the Great Hall, put lots of food on a large meal tray and strutted out of the hall. I'm wondering if he was with Parkinson."

Ron immediately jerked at his best friends words and hid his face deeper in the soft pillows. "Whatever, at least I hope your girl tonight wasn't that ugly like" Ron heard him snicker. "Pug-face." Almost a whimper escaped the redhead, but he pressed his lips rougher to the soft fabric .

He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. For his own taste, he would prefer Pansy much more than the undeniable truth.

That he was with Draco Malfoy tonight. HE was the 'girl' in HIS bed. Oh, if Harry would know this! Merlin, if anyone would ever know! He hoped desperately, that no one would ever know! No one! Ever!

"Get a little rest, had a wild night, did you?" Harry chuckled silently and tussled his red locks before he left the room. "Bye Ron!" "See you later, mate!", he heard Seamus and Dean while leaving their dormitory.

As the door was shut, Ron started crying. He cried till his eyes were red and swollen and then he fell into a dreamless sleep. Everything was dark and warm. His blanket and his pillows were soft and protective. He sighed pleased from his pleasant sleep, before a tugging on his window woke him up.

Dazed he tried to blink through his half-opened eyelids, but he couldn't recognize anything. "Quiet", he whined sleepy. "Wanna...just..wanna sleep", he moaned.

But the tugging didn't stop, instead it became more annoying and louder. "For Merlin's sake!", he hissed annoyed and grabbed his wand. Without looking at the window he let the window fly open.

"Thank you, Weasley", he heard the distinctive voice of Malfoy. "Iiiiiiiiiiiek!", he squeaked and fell backwards down his bed, eyes directed to the window, where Draco Malfoy was lying lazily on his Nimbus 2001 and looked at him as if he was his hunted prey.

In shock Ron tried to shut the window with his wand. "Ah ah ah, Weasley, you don't want to be a bad host, do you?" His predatory smirk grew wider at the sight of the little Weasley, crawling in panic at the floor.

In the moment, as he wanted to fly in Ron's dormitory, the redhead screamed , threw himself against the window and tugged desperately at it. "Fly away! Malfoy I warn you! I hex you! I kill you! Hands off the window! Hands off my COLLAR!", he screeched in pure panic, as Malfoy grabbed him. The Slytherin laughed maliciously and relished the reactions of Weasley.

"Why? I am here to look at my pretty princess. Isn't that allowed?", he asked innocently.

"Just wanted to see for myself, if she's good. If her body is well after that marvelous night!", he raved with a pleasant grin. Ron clapped his hands on Malfoys mouth and hissed anxiously. "Malfoy, shut it! What if anybody..." "Everybody is..mmphh...in Hogsmeade...stupid Weasley...mphhh...take yor hands off..." "Aaaahhh!", with a painful yelp he released the Slytherin and stared at his hand.

"You...you just bit me!", he whined. "You foal, loathsome, slimy git!" Malfoy let his head fall back and laughed amused, before he grabbed his broomstick and flew towards Ron, ran his broom handle in the redheads stomach.

Ron fell to the floor and Malfoy threw his broom carelessly in the corner of the room. "So...I'm in now.", he declared triumphantly and glanced around interested. "Out of my room! OUT OF MY ROOM!", Ron yelled furious from the floor.

"Weasley, why should I?", Malfoy asked disdainfully. Quickly Ron reached after his wand, but Malfoy was faster. "Accio Weasley's wand!", he commanded and Ron watched helplessly his wand flying into Malfoy's hands.

"My wand!", he whined! "MY WAND!" Without thinking he threw himself on top of the Slytherin and lunged for his throat.

"You will pay for that!", he screamed. "You will regret putting hands on me! You will regret being born!" In rage he strangled him for all he was worth before -"Stupor!"- he was tossed at the wall behind him. Moaning from pain he lied at the floor, eyes hate- filled directed to Malfoy.

Casually the blond walked across the room and bend himself over Ron's body. "Seeing my princess wasn't the only reason I came here." His eyes straitened to little slits. "Also I wanted to remember you about one thing." Slowly he came closer and closer to Ron's ear. "I ended the curse, before making you to my girl", he breathed cruelly in his ear. Ron could sense his hot breath, his cold words cut deep in his chest.

"So, this is your bed, is it?", he asked, as he stood up and walked to Ron's bed. With a pleasant sigh he dropped himself on Ron's bed. Numb Ron was lying on the floor, he whimpered quietly. "Out of my bed...please..." Malfoys words truly hurt him. "I'm not a girl", he whispered sad and stared with empty eyes at the ceiling. Malfoy spoilt his virginity, his innocence, his pride and finally his manhood.

Malfoy inhaled the pure smell of his Weasley and shut his eyes pleased. Here his little boy slept for the last five years. This bed was holy in his eyes. But the quiet voice of the Weasley concerned him. Slowly he crawled on all fours over the redheads bed and reached down for his cheek.

"Of course you're a boy", he assured him softly and carefully stroked his cheek.

The truth was, after waking up next to the Gryffindor, Malfoy felt nothing but strong guilt. He escaped from the room and calmed himself down outside before making a decision. He wanted to act like a man. So he strutted into the Great Hall and get the best food for his Weasel.

But Ron's freak-out in his room hit his nerves. The guilt he felt grew every second and the anger in him, too. How dare the Weasel called him a rapist? He wanted it! How dare he was lying! Weasley wanted it, he knew it!

But Draco didn't want to hurt his Weasley. "Of course you are a boy", he whispered tenderly. "And the prettiest in Hogwarts. After me." He grinned down at Ron, whom escaped a panic-fuelled laughter.

"Malfoy, you're sick!", he grumbled quietly, before they both heard voices in the Gryffindor common room. "Fuck, they're back", Draco groaned and looked regretful at Weasley. Quickly he grabbed him and pulled him on the bed. "Malfoy!", Ron squeaked and tried to get away from his tormentor, with fear in his eyes.

But Draco shoved him softly into his pillows and laid himself on top of Ron's body. "Weasley", he whispered quietly. "Forgive me." Before Ronald could react, there were soft lips on his own. "I never learned how to love", he whispered sadly before he climbed off the bed and strutted to the window. "Accio broom", he ordered and rushed with his Nimbus 2001 in the deep darkness, while Ron kept lying on his bed with the feeling of Malfoy's body on him.


End file.
